finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Diabolos
Diablos, also known as Diabolos, is a recurring summon in the Final Fantasy series. The damage he does is usually Gravity based. Appearances Final Fantasy VI Diablos appears in the GBA remake, under the name Diabolos. It is obtained by defeating the Kaiser Dragon in the Dragons' Den. Dark Messenger does gravity damage reducing opponents' HP to 1/16, ignoring protection to Instant Death, and also inflicts Seizure. He costs 90 MP to summon. Diabolos teaches the following: *Graviga X5 *Gravija X3 At Level Up, he provides a +100% boost to HP. Final Fantasy VIII :For the enemy, see Diablos (Final Fantasy VIII) :''See the Summon sequence here Diablos' earliest non-remake appearance is in Final Fantasy VIII when the party receive the Magical Lamp from Headmaster Cid. The lamp has strict instructions to save before using it. Upon rubbing the lamp, the screen will dissolve and the player will immediately fight Diablos. Upon defeating Diablos, he joins as a Guardian Force. Should the player lose, they will receive a normal Game Over. Diablos' stats are directly relative to the level of the party members, and as such, vary depending on when the player chooses to challenge him. His summon attack is called Dark Messenger and removes from all enemies' current HP a percentage equal to Diablos' level. (i.e. an enemy with 100 HP when attacked by a level 25 Diablos would lose 25 HP). The Dark Messenger attack generally does not affect bosses. Final Fantasy XI Diabolos is a Terrestrial Avatar, ruler and creator of the dream-world known as Dynamis. Diablos is also part of the Chains of Promathia storyline. He is a very challenging encounter because he has an ability known as Nightmare, which is a powerful bio and sleep effect that will likely hit all player characters in the battle. Though Bio will continue to do damage over time, the damage will not wake the players as it normally does. Players who have defeated Diablos as part of the storyline can then go back to face him again can earn the right to use Diablos as a player summonable creature. Diablos' abilities mostly effect a a party member's magical attack and defense bonus, as well as degrading the enemy's resistances to magic. He is known to have the only Demi-type ability in the game. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Diabolos appears as a rank 2 Non-Elemental Aerial summon. His regular attack is called Nightmare, while his special attack, Gravity, causes the Sap statues. Etymology Diablos' name and appearance go hand in hand as "Diablos" is the plural form of the Spanish word "Diablo" which means "Devil". "Diablos" could also be connected to the Greek word diabolous which means divider, given his ability when summoned in FFVIII. Also, Diablos may be connected to the Djinn in Islamic mythology, similar to Ifrit. The djinn were the origins of genie myths and were spirits or ghosts made of fire or smoke. They were said to grant wishes. The fact that Diablos comes from a magic lamp is a reference to the djinn. Category:Espers Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy XI summoned creatures